Gone is the Krystal I Knew
by Wolf Flash
Summary: On a mission on planet Kew, Fox meets Krystal again. However, she isn't what she used to be... Based on ending 4 from Star Fox Command


Fox meets Krystal again on a mission on planet Kew, but she isn't what she used to be...

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox. Happy now?

**Gone is the Krystal I Knew**

Fox landed his Arwing smoothly on the surface of planet Kew. The place was deserted and lifeless after the last attack it had received. The planet was naturally reddish, but now crimson was splotched everywhere- on the ground, on the roads, on the buildings, everywhere. Fox sighed. He had arrived late- too late. The only thing that he could do now was to look for survivors. There weren't any distress signals being sent, and there seemed to be no life left here. But he could only _hope_ that at least _somebody_ was still there. He walked past countless bodies and stepped into countless unavoidable pools of blood. Then beyond an alleyway, he thought he saw something move. He approached, and was shocked at what he saw. An all too familiar blue vixen was pointing her blaster at something. When he got even closer, it turned out to be worse than that. The vixen was pointing her blaster at some_one_.

"Please! Spare us!" pleaded an old vulpine. In his arms was a baby fox, only weeks old.

"Shut up," replied the vixen. Her voice was emotionless.

"Please! At least, spare my grandson! He's the only one I have left!" Tears were now trickling down the old fox's face. Their assailant was unmoved, and she only tightened her grip on her blaster.

"K-Krystal?" stuttered Fox. The vixen turned her head, and her eyes met his. There was no mistaking it- every physical feature corresponded to his Krystal, the gentle, loving Krystal who had once been his. That is, except for one thing. The eyes were so drastically different. While Krystal's were caring and warm, this stranger's were merciless and cold. She then pulled on the trigger.

"Just spare… my… grandson…" was all that the elder managed to say before his last breath was cut off short. A stream of blood then dribbled down his mouth. His eyes became dull, and his body went limp. But his arms still held on tightly to the little fox.

Fox was now at a loss for words. He felt a lump form down his throat, and his eyes dampened. "Why, Krystal, why?" he managed to whisper.

"A mission is a mission," she said simply.

"But how could you, Krystal?" Fox choked back his tears.

"I'm not Krystal," she replied dryly. "The Krystal you knew died long ago. I'm Kursed now." She then turned her attention to the pup. It was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what had been going around him. His face was serene and beautiful, even angelic. But that didn't make any difference in the cold stare of the blue vixen. She aimed her blaster straight at his virtuous face.

"Don't do it! Oh please! What harm has he done to you?" Tears were now pouring out of Fox's eyes, and he ran to Krystal's side. He grabbed her shooting arm and held it tightly, trying to stop her. But it wasn't Krystal he reached. It was Kursed.

"I said, a mission is a mission." She then pushed Fox back hard, causing him to land backwards on the ground with a 'thump'. By now, the blood of the old fox had dripped down his muzzle and a drop landed on the pup's face, causing him to stir. He opened his little eyes, and stared at the vixen before him with innocent sky blue orbs. But her gaze on the target didn't falter for one moment, and the grip on her weapon didn't loosen at all. What she did next was unbelievable, inhuman. A gunshot rang out. The pup's face then became an unrecognizable bloody mess. A wave of nausea swept over Fox, and he felt like he was going to faint.

"Y-you monster… how could you do such an awful thing…" But Krystal, now Kursed, didn't even respond. Instead, she walked away. She and Fox then parted ways for the last time- one with a broken heart that would never fully mend, and the other with a frozen heart that would never thaw again.

Please review and tell me what you thought of that...


End file.
